


Little Big Boy

by asherly89



Series: Baby Boy [3]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cuddles, Little!TK, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Sad with a Happy Ending, baby boy!tk, daddy!carlos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26761684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asherly89/pseuds/asherly89
Summary: Carlos and TK haven't had time to play and let TK regress, so it's been hard on both of them. Carlos goes to work and TK wakes up little. What possibly could go wrong? Shown from both Carlos and TK's POV. daddy!Carlos and little!TK
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: Baby Boy [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929256
Comments: 21
Kudos: 102





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to all the readers. I'm really enjoy writing this. Thank you to everyone who's been giving me ideas, honestly you have been so wonderful.

After the mall trip things were easy, until their schedules stopped lining up. Owen was pretty nice and flexible about letting everyone have time off to have a personal life, but he couldn’t give special treatment to his son. So for a while it’d been TK would work days while Carlos would be on nights, or vise versa. TK would have a 24 hour shift while Carlos had the day off. If TK worked a night shift, he’d come over to Carlos’ early in the morning only to pass out as soon as his head hit the pillow. Carlo will wake up when the bed shifted, and before he can turn over to kiss his boyfriend, TK’s fast asleep, snoring into the pillow.

TK hasn’t been in his little headspace in the same amount of time. Carlos didn’t know he missed it so much until he found Carlito sideways on the couch from where TK had left him out. Carlos sighed to himself. He knew TK was having trouble not having time to let go, and even Carlos, himself, was starting to get the itch. He wanted to spoil TK, be his papi, and watch TK light up while they played together. His daddy side was starting to push at the surface but he couldn’t do anything about it when he had to be at work in an hour.

He places Carlito upright so the bear sits on the couch and moves to take the toy box out from the corner it’s hidden in. He opens the box to see loose legos and cars all over. The crayons are half out of their box and run down. He makes a note to buy TK some new ones the next time he goes to Target. 

He closes the box and leaves it out. If TK sees it maybe he’ll go into little headspace for a little while. It won’t be ideal since he won’t be there, but Carlos can call him at lunch and be papi over the phone. It won’t be the same but maybe the itch will dull some until they can time together that night. It would be a blessing to finally get to see and touch TK.

Carlos starts to make breakfast for himself, then thinks of TK, so he makes extra and puts it in the fridge with a note for TK to eat.

* * *

TK wakes around noon. The night shift was rough and he fell asleep as soon as he was in a horizontal position. He had woken up feeling small. It wasn’t unusual, but Carlos was always there to help him. To be papi and let him have a few hours to be little without distractions.

TK shuffles out of bed and over to the bathroom quickly doing his business and making his way out to the living room. He spots Carlito on the couch and he moves over to the bear and presses his paw.

“I love you, my sweet baby boy,” comes the tinny voice of Carlos.

TK smiles sadly knowing that while he can hear his papi through the bear it’s not the same as hearing it from the actual man. He presses it again listening to it and makes his heart swell.

“I love you too, papi,” TK whispers to the bear.

His stomach grumbles and he looks over at the kitchen. He’s not supposed to use the kitchen when papi isn’t home, but he has to be a big boy and figure out something to eat. He can have cereal. He’s pretty sure papi has some in the cabinets. And the milk is in the fridge so it won’t be hard to have cereal until papi comes home.

He opens the fridge to find the milk, but instead he finds a plate with waffles and eggs and a note from papi saying “Make sure you eat. Love you.”

TK smiles to himself. His papi remembers everything.

He heats the food in the microwave and eats it at the table. Carlito watches him from the spot on the couch and TK smiles at his bear.

“Papi, remembered to make me breakfast,” TK says to the bear.

The bear stares back at him with his permanent smile.

“He loves me, just like you always tell me. But I haven’t gotten to see papi lately,” TK tells the bear, “I miss him.”

The bear doesn’t reply.

When TK is finished eating he puts his dirty dishes in the sink and washes his hands so no syrup gets on his toys before moving over to Carlito and pressing his hand, so he can hear Carlos’ voice again.

* * *

Carlos is finally able to have a moment to himself, after the morning was spent at a jewelry store that was looted in the early hours of the morning. He checks his phone for any messages from TK but doesn’t see any. He wonders if TK is still sleeping but he looks to see it’s almost two in the afternoon and TK doesn’t usually sleep that late.

So he calls the man. The phone rings three times before he connects and he’s greeted by TK.

“Papi! Hi!” TK exclaims when he answers the phone.

Carlos can’t help the smile that spreads onto his face, “Hi, baby boy, how are you?”

“I’m good...” TK replies, “I miss you.”

“I miss you too,” Carlos replies, “What have you been up to today?”

“I woke up and had breakfast. I didn’t use the stove. You told me not to and I didn’t!” TK explains, “I used the microwave and the waffles were so good!”

Carlos smiles, “I’m glad you liked them.”

“And then I played with my legos! I built a car, but it was too small for Carlito. Can I get more legos so I can build a car for Carlito?” TK asks.

Carlos laughs into the phone, “I’ll see what I can do, baby.”

“I colored you a picture. But it’s a secret so I’m not going to tell you what it is,” TK says.

“I can’t wait to come home and see it,”

“When do you get home? I miss you.”

“I’m off at seven tonight,” Carlos replies, “That’s five hours from now.”

TK sighs, “That’s so looooonnnngggg. I want to see you now!”

“I know, baby, I know. I wish I could see you too.”

“Can we watch a movie tonight?” TK asks.

“We can do whatever you want,” Carlos answers.

Carlos’ radio crackles with a new report. He’s only a block away so he sighs and answers the call saying he’s on the way.

“Baby boy, I have to go back to work. I love you,” Carlos says into his phone.

TK sighs, “I love you, too, papi.”

* * *

TK looks down at his phone. He got to talk to papi, but it wasn’t the same. He wanted his papi with him, cuddling on the couch, and watching a movie. He huffs to himself and looks at Carlito on the couch.

He moves over to the bear and presses his hand to hear Carlos’ voice. It’s soft and sounds a little off, but TK doesn’t think anything of it.

Looking down at his phone again, only two minutes have gone by. Carlos said he wouldn’t be home until 7. TK grabs the remote to the TV and pulls Carlito close. A movie or two will help pass the time.

TK falls asleep halfway through the movie, Carlito tight against his chest.

* * *

Carlos gets pulled into a call at 6:45. He tries to pass it off to someone else, but everyone who can take is busy with other cases. Carlos sighs to himself and makes his way over to the house in question.

Thankfully it was just a misunderstanding with a teenager coming home late from school and not an actual kidnapping. The family thanks Carlos for coming and has the teen apologize to him for making him come all the way over to the house. Carlos tells the family good night and makes his way to his patrol car. He checks his phone to see it’s a little after 7 and that TK has already texted him three times.

Carlos sighs and sends a quick text back saying he’s on his way before driving back to the station to hand over his squad car and get his car so he can go home.

* * *

TK is starting to get nervous. He knows his papi was supposed to be off at 7 but now it’s after 7 and he hasn’t heard from him. Plus he’s hungry and papi is the one who makes dinner.

He grabs onto Carlito and presses his paw, but the sound is distorted and doesn’t sound like his papi. He tries again, but it still doesn’t sound right. TK whines and presses it a third time hoping it’ll be better, but it isn’t.

He checks his phone to see Carlos had sent him a text a minute before but nothing else. He doesn’t know what to do. He could text him again, but he doesn’t want to be needy. Big boys aren’t needy. And TK wants to be a big boy and wait for papi to get home.

He hears a noise outside and it makes him jump. He presses Carlito’s paw and it makes the distorted voice of Carlos come out. It makes TK more upset. A tear leaks out of his eye and he wipes it away. He’s a big boy. He doesn’t need to cry.

* * *

Carlos gets back to the station quickly and makes quick work of handing off the not kidnapping case before going to his locker and changing into his street clothes.

He makes it to his car before his phone rings and he sees TK’s number come up.

“Hi baby,” Carlos happily greets the man.

“P-papi,” TK’s broken voice greets him, “I...I need you.”

“I’m on my way. Are you okay?”

“N-no. I...I heard a n-noise a-and it was scary.”

Carlos gets his phone hooked up to the bluetooth in the car so he can hear TK through the stereo.

“What kind of noise?” he asks, trying to keep calm.

“I-I don’t know. B-but it w-was outside. A-are you almost h-home?”

“I got back to the station from my last call a little late, but I’m pulling out of the parking lot now.”

He hears TK sniffle on the other side of the line, “C-Carlito doesn’t make noise a-anymore. I t-tried it and...”

Carlos hears TK sob over the stereo and it breaks his heart. He knows that TK presses on the bear’s paw a lot but he didn’t think it would stop working so quickly. It’s only been a couple of months.

“I’m sorry, little one, I’ll have to replace him,” Carlos tries to reassure him.

“I-I d-don’t want a n-new bear! I w-want C-Carlito!” TK cries.

Carlos gets stuck at a red light and he groans. He can hear TK in distress and he wishes he could be with him and not in the stupid car. He should’ve taken a half day when he had called at two and heard TK in little headspace.

“P-papi are y-you t-there?” TK asks.

“I’m here,” Carlos soothes him, “I’m sorry. Papi was thinking about how he was a bad papi-”

TK cuts him off, “N-no! You’re a g-good papi.”

Carlos can’t help but smile. Of course to TK he can do no wrong but he knows that he did do wrong when he didn’t leave work earlier.

“I should’ve come home earlier. When I called you at lunch,” Carlos says.

“N-no! You n-need to work. I-I’m a big b-boy.”

“You’re my little boy though,” Carlos replies.

Tk sniffles again, “Are you close?”

“I’m at the corner. About to turn onto the street. Will you be okay for one more minute?” Carlos asks.

“I can,” TK says.

“Good, you’re doing so good, baby boy. I’m so proud of you,” Carlos says. He makes it to his driveway and parks quickly. He barely gets the car in park before he’s pushing his door open and slamming it behind him, “Did you hear that?” That’s me, I’m home, baby.”

“I-I saw the l-lights,” TK sniffs.

Carlos unlocks the door quickly and kicks his shoes off. He ends the call and closes the door. He sees TK on the couch, clutching his bear to his chest and his other hand has his phone. His legs up on the couch bent in front of his body making him look smaller.

“Baby,” Carlos breathes out.

“Papi!” TK exclaims and fresh tears fall from his eyes.

Carlos moves quickly and scoops TK up in his arms placing him on his lap as he sits on the couch. TK curls into him, grabbing onto his shirt tightly.

“P-pai. C-carlito d-doesn’t w-w-work,” TK says through tears. He pushes the bear’s paw to show Carlos that no sound comes out.

“Oh baby, I’m so, so sorry,” Carlos says. He kisses TK on the forehead and pulls him closer, rocking him gently, “I’m sorry that I wasn’t here.”

TK shakes his head, “I-I w-was a g-good boy.”

“I know. You’re my very good boy. Always have been. Such a good little boy for papi,” Carlos says.

TK’s tears wet Carlos’s shirt, but he doesn’t care. He rocks them gently and hears TK’s sobs slowly turn into sniffles and then into soft hiccups as he calms. TK’s hand that was clutching at his shirt loosens and his thumb finds its way to his mouth. He listens as TK sucks gently on his thumb and his breathing evens out. 

Carlos hears the soft snores coming from TK and he slowly stops rocking. He moves and TK whines but Carlos shushes him and kisses his forehead, “I’m not going anywhere baby.”

TK calms and Carlos moves so he can rest against the couch arm and TK is laying between his legs, fast asleep on his chest. Carlos carefully grabs at the bear stuck under TK’s arm and throws it away from them. He’ll need to find a replacement for it but for now TK can hold on to him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...this wasn't suppose to be a chapter. This was suppose to be a part of part 4 for next week, but the flow wasn't right to put it in part 4, so it's become the second chapter of part 3. Enjoy, and next week will be much happier.

When TK wakes from his nap, he’s still upset and doesn’t let Carlos go far. Carlos lets him cling to him while he orders them a late night dinner of pizza and when the food arrives, TK holds onto his shirt while Carlos thanks the develry person. They eat on the couch with TK sitting on Carlos’ lap and Carlos sharing slices of between them. TK doesn't eat more than slice before hiding his face in Carlos’ neck and snuggling close to the man.

“Are you sleepy, baby?” Carlos asks the man in his lap.

TK shakes his head. He grabs at Carlos’ shirt to hold onto him, while he sticks his thumb into his mouth.

“You barely ate. Are you feeling okay?”

TK whines and tries to snuggle closer.

Carlos wraps his arm around his little boy and presses his hand to his forehead to feel if it’s warm. TK feels normal so he kisses his forehead then moves to lean back taking TK with him.

“How are you feeling?”

TK sniffs around his thumb, “I-I was s-scared.”

“I know, baby. But I’m here now.”

TK’s grip gets tighter, “B-but you’ll leave again.”

“Not for two more days. I have the next couple of days off. We’ll have a lot of time together. And by the end you’ll probably be so sick of being around me.”

TK shakes his head, “No. I love you, papi. Always wanna be with you.”

Carlos can’t help but smile, “I know you do. How about we take a warm bath then go to bed.”

“Bubbles?” TK asks.

“Of course!” Carlos replies.

They make their way to the bathroom where Carlos starts the water and TK stays close, but grabs the bubble bath soap from under the sink. He pours it in watching it mix with the water. Carlos has to make him stop from pouring in the whole bottle. They strip and TK gets in first, careful not to splash water over the side. Carlos follows moving to sit behind TK so his back is resting on the side of the tub.

TK plays with the bubbles. He moves around so he’s facing Carlos and he puts bubbles on the man's face to give him a beard. TK gives a small smile at the sight and Carlos moves to tug him close and kiss his neck making TK giggle and the bubbles disappear.

When the water grows cold, Carlos moves to stand and TK whines for him, but he pets his hair and shushes him, telling him he’s only going to grab their towels.

Carlos quickly dries himself off before wrapping the towel around his waist and moves to get a dry one for TK. He pulls the plug so the water will start to drain then helps TK out. He slowly dries TK from head to toe, making sure to get all the water off of him. He wraps the towel around TK’s waist to keep him covered from the cool air.

TK rubs at his eyes and yawns.

“You tried baby?” Carlos asks.

TK shakes his head ‘no’.

“Brush your teeth while papi goes to get you your pajamas,” Carlos says.

“Dinosaur?” TK questions.

Carlos knows without asking further TK is asking for his dinosaur onesie that has a tail. He loves when TK wears it because TK likes to pretend he’s a dinosaur and tries to eat Carlos. TK loves wearing it because he likes to shake the tail around.

“Sure, baby. Any other requests?”

TK shakes his head.

Carlos quickly gets dressed in his sleep pants and t-shirt before grabbing TK some underwear and the onesie in question. He goes back to the bathroom to see the towel has fallen to the floor and TK is brushing his teeth buttnaked.

Carlos can’t help but laugh to himself and smile at the ridiculous sight, “Baby, your towel fell off.”

TK looks to the doorway where Carlos is at and gives him a smile, “I like being naked.”

“I know you do, but it’s not good for you. You could catch a cold,” Carlos replies.

“I won’t papi. I take my vitamins.”

“Yes you do. Such a good boy for papi taking your vitamins and not complaining.”

TK smiles at him again before going back to brushing his teeth.

Once he’s done, TK lets Carlos help him into his pajamas. Carlos carefully buttons the onesie and can’t help but kiss the tip of TK’s nose.

“Go pick out a book for us to read,” Carlos says.

“Will you come with me?” TK shyly asks.

“I still have to brush my teeth,” Carlos comments.

TK’s eyes grow big and his lower lip starts to come out into a pout, “Please?”

Carlos is a sucker for that face and he can’t say no when his little boy is looking like a sad puppy. He sighs, “Fine, but after I have to brush my teeth or I’ll have bad breath!”

TK grabs his hand and pulls him to the book box that is filled with picture books. They usually read a story or two before bed or whenever TK wants to have a quiet moment. There are a lot to choose from but TK’s favorite is _The Day the Crayon’s Quit_. It’s cute and Carlos enjoys it as well. Tk quickly finds his favorite and hands it over to Carlos.

“Just one story?” Carlos asks.

And TK quickly turns back to dig for _Prince and Knight_ his favorite fairy tale about a prince who falls in love with knight. He holds onto it while he grabs for Carlos’ free hand, so they can go back into the bathroom.

“You don’t have to watch me brush my teeth. You can go get comfortable in bed,” Carlos comments.

TK shakes his head, “Want to stay with you.”

Carlos nods and goes about brushing his teeth. TK watches him from his seat on the closed toilet. He doesn’t move until Carlos is done and then he goes to grab at the man’s arm to drag him into the bedroom.

Carlos helps Tk on the bed before going to the other side and getting in himself. TK doesn’t waste a moment before cuddling up to his papi. He puts the books in Carlos’ lap and he pushes his way under his arm so he can rest his head on his shoulder. His thumb makes it way into his mouth and he sighs happily.

“We’re going to have to get you something for you to suck on that isn’t your thumb,” Carlos comments as he gets the first book ready.

TK falls asleep before Carlos is finished with the first book, but he reads until the end knowing that sometimes TK will wake up just enough to whine that the book wasn’t finished. When it’s over Carlos carefully places the two books onto the night stand and turns off the lamp. The nightlight that turns on when it’s dark pops on casting a soft glow into the room.

Carlos moves his pillow down so he’s laying flat and TK only whines softly before settling face to face with Carlos. Carlos kisses TK’s forehead before whispering a soft good night and falling asleep himself.

* * *

The next morning Carlos wakes before TK. The emotions of last night are still there and he can’t help but check on his boy. TK’s sprawled out on the bed with his arm across Carlos’ chest and his leg hitched up so his knee is pressed against him. He listens to TK’s soft snores and smiles to himself that after everything that happened last night, TK’s sleeping soundly.

Carlos carefully slides out from under the arm and he waits to make sure TK isn’t going to stir before heading quickly to the bathroom to relieve himself. He washes his hands when he’s done and checks on TK in the bedroom again. He’s still asleep, having turned over onto his front. Carlos makes his way to the kitchen to brew a pot of coffee. He’s not sure if TK will wake up little or big so he makes enough for both of them just in case.

He checks his phone while the coffee brews and sees a few texts from Michelle, but nothing too exciting. He checks the news and instagram. He likes a few photos his friends and family have posted before pouring himself a cup of coffee.

Checking the time he decides he’ll start making breakfast and he’ll surprise TK with breakfast in bed. Little or big TK loves a lazy morning.

The pancakes are cooking when Carlos hears TK shuffling around. He waits to hear TK call for him, but he doesn’t so he continues making breakfast. He hears the toilet flush and the sink turn on and off then footsteps come down the hall.

Carlos turns to see TK has changed out of the dinosaur onesie and into nothing but Carlos’ APD hoodie and his boxer briefs. It’s slightly too big for Carlos but on TK the sleeves cover his hands and the hem comes down to just cover his underwear.

“Good morning,” Carlos greets him and moves to the man to give him a kiss and hug, “How are you feeling this morning?”

TK rubs his eyes, “Can I have my coffee first?”

“One coffee coming right up,” Carlos replies and moves to grab a clean mug and pours coffee into it.

TK sits at the table with his feet on the chair and his arms wrapped around his legs making him look small. Carlos sets the coffee down on the table and moves to run a hand through TK’s bedhead. TK leans into the touch and softly sighs.

“I have to finish the pancakes,” Carlos comments after a moment.

TK nods, “I’ll finish my coffee.”

Carlos moves back over to the stove and flips the pancake over to cook the other side. Once he’s finished making all the pancakes, Carlos plates them dividing them eveningly onto two plates and sets them on the table. He grabs the pot of coffee to top off his mug and refills TK’s before sitting down to eat.

They’re quiet as they eat. TK is slower at eating, picking at his food and taking slow sips of his coffee. Carlos watches him from the corner of his eye. He wants to make sure TK’s okay after last night.

“You can stop watching me,” TK comments.

“I’m not. How’s your food?” Carlos replies.

“It’s good. Did you use cinnamon?”

“I did, and a special extra ingredient that I’m not allowed to tell you because my mom will curse me if I did.”

That gets a soft smile from TK and there’s light back in his eyes. He makes his way through half of food before pushing it away and curling back up into his chair.

Carlos looks at his boy and sees him watching Carlos. He makes the decision without much thought. He pushes his chair out and pats his thigh and holds his hand out to TK. TK gets the hint immediately. He moves off his chair and goes to sit on Carlos’ lap. He swings his legs onto either side of Carlos, so his legs are dangling over the sides. He leans so his head is resting on Carlos’ shoulder and his hand moves to tangle into the back of Carlos’ hair.

Carlos wraps TK up in his arms breathing in his scent and letting the warmth wash over them.

TK nuzzles into Carlos’ neck and sighs. His breath tickles Carlos and Carlos lets out a small laugh.

“Do you want to talk now, or clean up first?” Carlos asks.

TK thinks for a moment, “Clean now, but we get to cuddle on the couch and talk.”

Carlos nods in agreement. He doesn’t pull away until TK does and he smiles up at him. He kisses TK softly but doesn’t let it go further. TK whines and tries to pout but Carlos shakes his head, gives him another quick kiss before helping TK off his lap.

Carlos watches the dishes quickly before putting them into the dishwasher. He finds TK sitting on the couch wrapped up in a soft blanket. He moves over to sit on the unoccupied space of the couch and stretches an arm over the top. TK moves to cuddle into his side, the blanket falling off of him. TK grabs for it and brings it up to cover his legs and he settles into Carlos.

“How are you feeling?” Carlos asks. He asked before but now it’s different. It’s moving into what happened the night before.

“Okay,” TK replies, “Still feeling a little upset.”

Carlos kisses the top of his head, “You were really upset last night.”

TK nods.

“I know it was hard for you to be little while I was away and I’m sorry. I should’ve come home as soon as I heard you on the phone at lunch.”

“No! It was my fault,” TK replies.

“You’re not the daddy. I am. I’m the one responsible. I’m sorry I neglected you and your feelings yesterday. I should’ve been there for you.”

TK moves so he’s legs are on either side of carlos. He pulls Carlos close so he can hold Carlos close and he can rest his head on top of his, “You did nothing wrong. I shouldn’t have tried to be an adult while in that headspace. I was the one who should’ve said something sooner.”

Carlos tightens his hold on TK, “I’m Papi though. I was the one who messed things up. Let us go too long without having time for each other. I should’ve tried to get my schedule switched. Should’ve seen you needed time.”

TK shakes his head, “No! No...it was me. I was the one who didn’t say anything.”

Carlos moves to look up at TK and gives him a small smile, “Let’s just say we both are at fault. We both still have a lot to learn.”

TK smiles back at him. He bends down and kisses Carlos. If he feels wetness on his cheeks he doesn’t say anything. He breaks the kiss and moves so he can sit comfortably in Carlos’ lap. His head rests on Carlos’ shoulder and he moves so he’s curled up and Carlos has his arms wrapped securely around him.

“I never want to go through that again,” Carlos whispers.

“No talking, just cuddling,” TK replies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 4 sneak peek: Shopping trip to Target  
> Part 5 sneak peek: Play date with another daddy and little


End file.
